The Death Games
by LilKinny
Summary: When President Paylor is killed and replaced with a new President, he revives the Games and makes the 'Death Games'. Yes, he doesn't sugarcoat it. Except every tribute is between the ages of 8 and 16. Will the tributes survive their fate? This is a SYOT, PM me to reserve a spot but I need tributes by September 10th at the latest. Any spot not taken will become an OC.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys, yes this is a SYOT. But, this isn't an ordinary SYOT. Read below after this quick chapter for more info.**

_Katniss' POV_

"Citizens of Panem. My name is President Ender. I have killed President Paylor and now I rule Panem. Starting today, children will be chosen to participate in what's called 'The Death Games'. I'm not sugarcoating it since you obviously know that these will be similar to 'The Hunger Games' that ended 25 years ago. Today, we will start off where 'The Hunger Games' left off. The 76th Death Games will begin and the Reaping is tomorrow. The ages eligible are from 8-16. That is all for now, see you tomorrow at 'The Death Games'." The new President announces. I look at Peeta in shock then I look at Rose, our 8 year old daughter. Orion, my 6 year old son is inside **(I don't know if saying 'inside' confused you, but I sometimes say 'inside' instead of the office, the living room, the family room, etc. I basically mean the next room or another room when I say it like that. I'll specify when I say it if characters are outside and someone's in the house or like I just did.) **playing with some toys Haymitch got him for his birthday last week.

"Rose, can you go play with Orion?" Peeta asks her. She nods and runs into the next room to Orion.

"Peeta, Rose is 8. How is this going to work?" I ask him in shock.

"Maybe someone will volunteer for her if she gets picked. But remember when Rose got our Games and watched it with Haymitch? She knows not to volunteer for this stuff Katniss. Trust her." Peeta tells me.

"If she gets picked, I hope someone volunteers since I can't stand anybody else I love dying or leaving me. Seeing Prim in the Capitol when bombs went off still gives me nightmares. I got a letter from Annie yesterday that my mother drowned. Finnick in the sewers being attacked by the mutts also appear. I don't want anymore nightmares, especially if they involve Rose in the Games." I think about the nightmares I have.

"What are the nightmares usually about? Like, how do they play out?" He asks me. I take a breathe and recall the worst nightmare I had.

"So this was the worst. I was in bed and it looked like my old house before our Games. I woke up and went out hunting, thinking it was a normal morning. I didn't see my mother, but Prim was in bed with Buttercup so I assumed my mother was sleeping in the living room. As I walked towards the Meadow, I eard an explosion. I turned around and saw my old house gone. Prim was still in there. I screamed and ran into the forest to cry. Once I got there, I cried an every tear started a puddle. When I finished, the puddle of tears expanded and I saw my mother in there drowning. Her hand was above the surface, begging me to help her. As I went to take her hand she went limp. Someone patted my shoulder, so I turned and saw my father and Finnick. Finnick was about to say something, but a mutt jumped down from a tree and attacked him. My father lead me away and up a tree. He told me that life isn't fair then exploded. I was left alone in the forest, my heart racing and then we were in the Games. Cato and Clove chased me and when they caught me, I woke up." I finish. He looks at me in awe.

"That was... something." He remarks quietly.

"And they range from a scale of ' Scary Story to Full Blown Horror Movie Scene'. That was a full blown horror movie." I say.

"So you're saying that if Rose IS picked, you want someone to volunteer?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes." I reply and we turn to the TV. On TV is our favorite show, 'Panem's Best Tattoo Artist'. It's a great show and we watch it together.

**So, I dropped a bomb in that chapter. I basically want to make the 12 Reaping the Mary Sue Reaping, but I want that to be there since I dropped a hint. **

* * *

**So here's the entry form:**

_**Name: **_

_**District:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Weapon of Choice: **_

_**Any Siblings:**_

* * *

**Here's one I made as a sample that I might use if I get no D2 tribute:**

_**Name: Alexi**_

_**District: 2**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Personality: The one word that I think describes Alexi is... insane. When put with a bow and a full quiver of arrows, she becomes deadly. But the rest of the time, she is neglected for her kind attitude. All of the screams and urges to change drive her to the point of insanity. Alexi's parents told her that gratitude is rewarded with only punishment. But deep down, in her now cold twisted soul, lies a single part of her that wants to prove that fighting isn't everything and that everyone could stop violence. But her insanity shuts it up to the point where she talks to herself to get rid of it. **_

_**Backstory: As a child, Alexi was always kind. She cared for injured birds and bunnies in her yard and her parents never intertwined while she healed an animal. But at age 5, her parents told her that she needed to train for the Games. After refusing, her parents killed the bird she was helping and yelled at her for her compassion. She continued to try and heal animals, but always got yelled at for it. After 5 years of screaming and yelling, she went insane. Her killing became better and she never missed a shot. But her insanity gets in the way sometimes. Sometimes she'll nearly kill her opponent in mock battles and sometimes she gets angry at people for no reason. The little piece of her old, kind self was hidden away, only to show itself on a day where she will embrace it with open arms.**_

_**Weapon of Choice: Bow and arrow**_

_**Any siblings: No**_

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	2. Notifications and the Open Districts

**Hey everyone, I have a note.**

**So I'm working on another story and I can't write two chapters in one night. **

**SO I'M PUSHING BACK THE DEADLINE FOR TRIBUTES. **

**Now the deadline is October 3rd. Another month for me to hopefully finish this story. So I will try and you now have more chances to send in tributes! **

**That's it. **

**TRIBUTES SO FAR:**

_**D1 F- Tallen Teal **_

_**D1 M- Harmony Fink (XD My tribute but I HAD to put him in. It's a joke between BabyCakes77 and me.)**_

_**D2 F- Almarnie Grae**_

_**D2 M-**_

_**D3 F- Amelia Travers**_

_**D3 M- Nick Marchant**_

_**D4 F- Marina Bellice**_

_**D4 M-**_

_**D5 F- Jenni Sanderson**_

_**D5 M-**_

_**D6 F- Yunija Tine**_

_**D6 M-**_

_**D7 F- Grace Parks**_

_**D7 M-**_

_**D8 F- Sicily Tilea**_

_**D8 M-**_

_**D9 F- Kestrel Green**_

_**D9 M-**_

_**D10 F- Ivory Cleairly**_

_**D10 M- Wes Tione**_

_**D11 F- Tyla Down**_

_**D11 M- Blayton Perkins**_

_**D12 F- Blair Fire**_

_**D12 M-**_

**I didn't put the senders down since these are tributes. I'll put down the authors in the chapter in bold or in the Author's note so you know.**

**SO THE DEADLINE IS OCTOBER 3RD!**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
